Specter Files : Terminus factions
by StarMaker674
Summary: A brief overview of the various factions of the enigmatic Terminus (canon to IATS )


User : Spectre ***** *****  
Password

Awaiting authorization ...Authorization complete .  
Welcome Spectre

 _ **The Batarian Insurgency**_  
Though the Batarian Hegemony is infamous for its tight control over its citizens and the Hegemony itself claims that all Batarians follow its 'glorious ' path , in reality even the most inescapable prison has a few cracks. The Batarian insurgency is formed of various enemies of the Hegemony. Though seemingly united on paper , the 'insurgency ' in reality is a radical mixture of Outcasts from Batarian space between escaped slaves and idealists wanting to genuinely to overthrow the tyrannical government that is the reason for their suffering , disgraced nobles who merely wish to use the insurgency as a way to gain back their lost status (and often rise above it ) and various criminals who use the insurgent label as justification for committing various crimes across the galaxy.  
Though a relatively large power in the terminus, the insurgents are a paper tiger as the various disparate groups descend into infighting whenever not in direct conflict with visible enemies. Though oftentimes a charismatic leader would manage to unite the various inter-factions and launch several successful campaigns in hegemony space and the Terminus , the hateful petty rivalries between his subordinates would see the alliance fall again into infighting and the aforementioned leader assassinated. Recently however reports have come in of two individuals who have managed to retain power far longer than usual . Ka'hairal Balak and Ahr'artien Akhamo.

 _ **Military strength**_ : moderate  
The Insurgents in terms of ground war can be said to be on par with average Hegemony troopers even in some cases better, as the Hegemonic Guard are mostly formed from conscripts who have never seen an actual fight, and provided with a average equipment or combat slaves that more often than not join with the insurgents and betray their superiors. On the other side most insurgents are hardened fighters with years of combat experience and training from ex-military volunteers from citadel space, added to that is that they are not limited by Citadel rules of warfare and can use more devastating weapons.  
In space combat however is a different story; while the Hegemony has the resources to maintain a powerful fleet rivalled only by the three council members, the rebels are limited to ships produced in the few shipyards under their control , buying old ones and some donations from wealthy sympathisers meaning that in almost every space battle the insurgents are utterly destroyed. To combat this, the insurgency resorts to lightening fast strikes and immediate evacuation whenever the objective is met in order to escape Hegemony response.  
In short the insurgency is mostly limited by its rampant factionalism, having to fight other Terminus factions and the lack of industrial capabilities due to regular Hegemony attacks. Still the insurgents remain a force powerful enough to rival any other Terminus factions and in the unlikely event that should they unite effectively may pose a threat to the Hegemony.

Fleets : uncertain, recent STG reports place it in between roughly 200 space worthy vessels mostly transports, frigates and a few cruisers .  
Army: estimates place it at at least 1 million combat ready individuals

 ** _Relations to other galactic powers_**  
Batarian Hegemony : Hostile  
Asari republics : some matriarchs remain avid financial supporters of the insurgency though officially there is no dialogue between the republics and the insurgency  
Salarian Union : none  
Turian Hierarchy : minor military covert support in some operations  
Elecor: none  
Hanar theocracy: none  
Migrant fleet: limited to pilgrims occasionally working alongside rebels and the occasional returning of quarian slaves.  
 _ **  
Threat to Citadel Security**_ :  
minor to nonexistent

Though many insurgents have expressed a distaste of the Citadel council for its non interference policy and are not averse to attacking citadel forces and interests whenever they can, their relative small size and preoccupation with the Hegemony means that they are unlikely to pose a major threat . Even in the event of the insurgency successfully overthrowing the Batarian government, the likely civil unrest to follow would mean that the new regime would be unable to mount any major offensive. Still spectres have been regularly dispatched to deal with many extremist leaders whenever they seemed to gain too much power.

 **End of archive**  
[Attempting to access further records ... Failure ] you do not possess the authorisation required to view this information, further attempts will be met with corrective actions on behalf of the council.

A/N : yeah so since I won't be free to write chapters for a while I decided to try some world building in the mean time. So yeah our first faction here is the Batarian rebels. One of the cliches I don't like about most ME fics is that the batarians are always portrayed as all evil slaving bastards , so I decided to add the insurgency as to avoid doing this here . But be warned however that this doesn't mean the Hegemony is going to suffer the stupid evil syndrome I will try to present all conflicts here as gray on both sides. If anyone has any further questions feel free to ask them


End file.
